THE TOURNAMENT
by Newsgirl29
Summary: A new friend of Rocky's changes Colt life forever in more than one way. But is there some thing that will keep them apart. YES, I updated it's been two years,sorry I to hurt you but think will anymore.
1. Default Chapter

**The Tournament or Rocky's Challenge  
**

**Prologue**

The summer of 1998 In the mountains of New Mexico.

**"Rocky" **

This where my life change forever, when Christ came in to my life. In steed of spending the whole summer with my grandfather. I went to a camp in the mountains of New Mexico called New Outlook Academy. Why I even chose to go in first place is beyond me, but I am so glad that I did. If I were tell you all that happened that would take till next summer. So I'll stick to the main points. The person who I felt showed me what it was like to have Christ in my life was Duvessa Rose Mc'Nell. Now do start thinking oh it's girl of course Rocky loves some one new, but it is not like that at all she is just my friend and sister in Chirst that's all. She showed me that I can still do ninja and walk with Christ, because she is a fith degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do and did some Kick Boxing too.Soon that week was over and I need to go back home and then on to grandpa cabin . I knew that with my new faith that it would be hard on my family and I , but I had the Lord on my side.

_A long Good Bye_

" If you need anything Rocky you know that I'm only few hours away in Santa Barbara you know that." said Duvessa to me.

"I know, hope I won't need to take you up on that." I answered her.

"So what are you doing the rest of the summer?" She asked.

" I going to my grandpa's cabin in the country to train, you?" I asked.

" I'm going to Thailand to be in a tournament and after that Japan to visit a friend there then home for more training and more school." She answered me.

"San Luis Obispo to Santa Barbara is brooding now." Came over the intercom.

"That's my fight Rock. You have address and my e-mail right." She asked.

"Yes IrshRose I have your e-mail."

"Rocky stay strong. Your Grandfather named you well. Can be like a rock and stand firm, I have to go now. Bye!" She said right before ran to catch her fight.

"Vessa you have my E-mail right." I yelled at her. She stop and yelled back to me.

" Yes The-rock, right."

"Right bye." I answered as turned around and ran right in to my brother Colt.

**

* * *

**

**"Duvessa"**

I was on my way to fight. I said one last good bye to my new friend Rocky. Then ran right in to the best looking guy I have ever seen. He was at lest and head and a half taller then me with the most amazing soul searching blue eyes I have ever seen. "Hi." was all I could say.

"Hey you all right?" He asked me. As my mind came back from where it was.

"Yeah, I'm fine sorry about that." I said to him.

"Vessa you're plane is brooding now you have to go now." Rocky said to me.

"Oh your right I need to go, bye." I said as I jumped up and gave Rocky a hug. then ran to the someone again. I said I was sorry then ran to gate and brooded my plane.

**

* * *

**

**"Colt" **

(Who was that girl she's beautiful.)

"Hey earth to Colt where are you." Rocky said to me.

"Sorry Who was that girl?" I asked.

"Vessa a friend from camp. No hi, what you been doing for your older brother." Rocky said.

"Rocky my boy." Grandpa said as gave hug.

"Rocky what's up." Tum tum said as slapped him on the back. (Vessa that and odd name, but it's cute and it seems to fit her with those big brown doe like eyes and the body of a goddess.)

"Come on Colt we need to get going ." Grandpa said.

"Yeah the pretty girl went bye bye and we need to do that too." Tum said jokingly.

"I'm coming." I said I have to find that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 1**

**Old Friends and New**.

_Two years later_

**"Rocky"**

It was amazing I started going to church that summer and I started to grow in my faith, I was praying for my family everyday. It took time some about six moths, but it happened first to my Mom then Tum tum. They came to see Billy Gram with me and their lives were changed they found Christ that night and two weeks ago my Dad found the truth, but Colt still is lost. We are all praying for him.

I have kept in touched Duvessa in the past two years. Thank God for e-mail. She has been there for me the hole time through think and thin.

Things have not been so easy for her and Colt he chanced her for the first year even thou she kept telling him that she did not date at all but he did not get it only hurt her and him in the end. Because she did like, she knew that she couldn't have double yook and she made the right chouse, Jesus Chirst. What's really been hard is that Colt hasn't spoken to her for almost a year.

I hadn't heard from Duvessa for almost three weeks until today when I got this E-mail from her.

_To: __The-Rockjuno_

_From: __IrshRosehotmail_

_Subject: I Need your Help?_

Hey, Rocky

Before you start to freak out which I know you are doing right now. I'm okay I am not dying or bleeding or have an broken bones. Now…you can breath again. I have a big question to ask of you and your brothers? Would you three like to go to China this summer?

The thing is there is this Tournament and to compleat you need six people a team and at lest three forms of fighting repossessed on each team.

Now you probly want to know what is this Tournament called Do shen. Yes, I tipped Do shen ,and now to answer the many question that are going through your head now.

1. It not run by the Chines under ground. It is just vary hush, hush

2. Yes I know that is very Dangerous for us to go in to China, but please we have the Lord on our side there for by not a thing to fear.

3. Yes, I do plan on smuggling in bibles

4. How do we get there? We fly, and let Colt swim

5. I can't think of any more

I have two other friends who have already said yes I just need you three to say yes too.

What do you think? E- mail me or call me back.

Your friend and Sister in Christ,

_Duvessa Rose Mc' Nell_

_A.K.A. Irsh Rose : )_

The Do shen is one of the most elite tournaments in the world. What I wanted to know is how did she get invited.

I know as soon, as I tell my brothers they'll want to go, but what would Grandpa think.

We have not been on good terms for the past two years. He like Colt thinks that I turned my back on my family. That's not true in the lest, I found a bigger family, and the true father of all, God.

He doesn't see that way. So told my brothers about the Tournament and what did I tell you they want to go. Colt did like it at first but when I told him that this a once in a life time opportunity he said yes. Now all I have to do is tell Vessa.

**

* * *

**

**"Davessa"**

It is so hard to believe that, I Davessa Rose Mc'Nell got asked to put together a team for the Do shen. Wow the Do shen this amazing,

All the best fighters under twenty five will be there. It's in China as a chirstian that's very dandres for all of me and the others

what scares me more then anything, that if we are cought we could be killed even if we are from the U.S.

"Hey, what's up Vessa, why so sloma." I small girl of sixteen with firy red hair and bright green eyes asked her.

"Not much M., just thinking is all." I told her.

"You, only get that look when you are thinking of him or of china." M. said to me.

"You, know me too well Shang M., it's china and the Do Shen." I told my one of my two best friends.

"I know for a fact it, might be bad there , but all we can do is trust in God, sweetheart." She said as put a arm around my shoulders.

"Hey do you think they will shocked when we show up at their church on sunday?" I asked M.

"How should I know, I' ave never meet them." M. said as my Dad came in the room.

"Are you two ready to go pick up Meoi from the airport." He asked us.

"Yes, I haven't Meoi in almost two years, I can't wait to see her." I told my Dad as I got up to get my purse.

"I know what you mean I haven't seen her scene the junior worlds three years ago." M. said as she did the same.

Just as we were getting in to my Dad's car when my cel phone ringing. "Vessa here!" I answered.

"It's me Rocky , we're in." Rocky said as

"Sweet! Love to talk but have to go love."

"Under stood, hon." Rocky said as he hung up the phone.

"We are off to the Do shen." I told M. and my Dad.


End file.
